moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Benelli M4
The Benelli M4 is a shotgun that appears in Modern Combat: Sandstorm, Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and Modern Combat: Domination in Campaign and Multiplayer modes. Modern Combat: Sandstorm The Benelli M4 is designed for close-range combat, with very high damage, high mobility and low range. It also benefits from shot spread that typically characterizes shotguns. The iron sights are very clear and open, but by using the sights, the recoil of the weapon becomes so drastically large as to prevent semi-automatic fire. As such, most player tend to ignore the sights and simply fire from the hip. The power of each shot is very high, and even average players can use the Benelli to clear rooms in a matter of seconds. However, players should also be wary of enemies using the Benelli as well, as rushing in against multiple enemies wielding this gun can easily prove fatal, especially on higher difficulties. Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the Benelli M4 is a relatively common weapon. It can be found in most crates, and many enemies are seen using it, especially in later levels. Multiplayer The Benelli M4 is available by selecting the Close Quarters class in Multiplayer. The weapon performs the same as it does in the campaign, and is favoured online for the high power, movement speed, and damage it grants the player. It is the most popular weapon for close quarters combat. In tight areas, the Benelli can easily overwhelm almost any other weapon, but players will need to use the high movement speed of the gun or flash grenades to avoid and flank opponents in open areas. Trivia * The Benelli M4's recoil is only visual. The crosshairs do not track upwards like the rest of the weapons. Gallery MC1-Benelli M4-fp.png|The Benelli M4's appearance in first-person. MC1-Benelli M4-ads.png|Iron sights of the Benelli M4. MC1ShottieWorld2.PNG See also Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The Benelli M4 returns in Modern Combat 2, sporting updated visuals and a drastically different look. The gun is much slimmer and features an all-black finish, rather than the steel and brown finish from the previous game. A fixed stock has been added, as well as a rail mount in front of the rear sight, and the sights are more complex. There are unusable extra shells clipped to the side of the weapon, and the magazine capacity has been halved down to 4. Campaign The Benelli M4 is uncommon in the campaign, with few enemy forces using the gun, and friendly forces never seen using it. However, it can be picked up in some missions by the player, though it is usually in an out-of-the-way location. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 13, the Benelli M4 is uncommon online, as the low range of the gun prevents effective usage on larger, more open maps. It is classified as a primary weapon. The Benelli M4 has a high rate of fire, but low range, low shell capacity, and like all shotguns, each shell must be loaded manually, leading to longer load times. The power of each shot is high, but players should not attempt to engage enemies at more than close range to ensure quick kills. The iron sights are very clear and open, though players should generally avoid them, since the recoil of the gun becomes much more pronounced by doing so. The Benelli M4 is well suited for maps like Facility or Shanty Town, where the small sightlines and enclosed areas can easily be worked to its advantage. Gallery MC2-Benelli M4-fp.PNG|The Benelli M4's appearance in first-person. MC2-Benelli M4-ads.PNG|Iron sights of the Benelli M4. MC2-Benelli M4-hipfire.PNG|Firing the Benelli M4. MC2-Benelli M4-ads fire.PNG|Firing the Benelli M4 while aiming down sights. MC2-Benelli M4-reloading.PNG|Reloading the Benelli M4. See also Modern Combat: Domination The Benelli M4 appears in Modern Combat: Domination, largely unchanged from Modern Combat 2. It is the first shotgun to be unlocked (at Level 1). It features a low-medium range and can kill in 1-2 shots in close range. Gallery Beneili M4.png|The Benelli M4's appearance in first-person. Beneili M4 Reloading.png|Benelli M4 Reloading Beneili M4 Aiming down the sight.png|Benelli M4 aiming down the sight SPAM-4.png|SPAM-4 SPAM-4 Reloading.png|Reloading the SPAM-4 SPAM-4 Aiming down the sight.png|SPAM-4 aiming down the sight